Accumulator systems are used in a variety of applications. From vehicles to industrial applications, accumulator systems are used to compress a medium, store the compressed (now pressurized) medium, and provide the pressurized medium. The pressurized medium may power one or more components. For example, air may be compressed and stored. The compressed air may be used to power a pneumatic tool (e.g., an air-powered nail gun). In regard to a vehicle, the accumulator system may be used to power the air brakes (in which case, the medium is air), power an air condition system (medium may be a refrigerant), or provide power to any other type of pressurized-fluid actuated component in the vehicle. The compressor for such system is usually driven by the engine. Accordingly, when the engine is on, the compressor is running. As such, the compressor speed is tied to the engine speed. Because the accumulator tanks may be full and/or the speed of the compressor may be sub-optimal due to being linked to the engine speed, operation of the accumulator system may lead to a loss in energy in the vehicle. This may cost vehicle operators money over the course of operation of the vehicle.
Analogously, radiator systems are used in vehicles to manage the heat of the engine and, in particular, to cool the engine to safe and efficient operating temperatures. The radiator system includes a fluid circuit configured to transfer coolant from the radiator to the engine and back to the radiator system. Cooling fans are used with the radiator system to cool the radiator and thereby reduce the temperature of the coolant contained in the radiator. A conventionally employed cooling strategy operates the cooling fan independent of the storage level of the battery system. Accordingly, the extra load placed on the engine to operate the cooling fan generally increases the fuel consumption and/or efficiency of the engine.